A Highschool Dancer (A Shugo Chara Fan fiction)
by KatelynIsEpic
Summary: Amu got enrolled at Seiyo academy and meets Ikuto, A playboy, in dance class they are assigned as partners... will she think of him as just a dance partner? or will she think of him as friends... maybe even something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so... I wrote a fan fiction about Shugo Chara not to long ago, but I really didn't know where I was taking it. I was moving things a little too fast. so I decided to write a different fan fiction.**

 _ **Let's get started!**_

-Katelyn xoxo

 **Chapter** 1  
 **The First day of school.**

 **Amu's P.O.V**

 _I can't believe I got enrolled to this academy..._ I thought as I was looking at the school on my computer. It was my first day. My parents saw how much I loved singing and dancing and some how got me enrolled in Seiyo Academy High School. I was in my sophomore year. and last year at school I was known as the 'cool and spicy' Amu. but I never really liked that character. but some kids might have also gotten enrolled this year... so, just in case, I will bring it back. I never really had friends in my other school, I was lonely most of the time. "AMU, HURRY UP YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" my mom yelled at me "COMMING MOM!" I yelled. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. "Have a good day, Amu!" My 9 year old sister said. I ran out the door forgetting about breakfast. I was in a hurry, I was almost going to be late. I ran as fast as I could, I thought I could almost see the school gates, but then I bumped into someone, I didn't see who she was because we were on the floor and I had a blurry vision, I saw her fall and a bunch of gag comics fall with it. "S-sorry" I said looking up at her, She had really long blonde hair that almost reached her butt. She looked pretty. I quickly helped grab her gag comics and then stood up. "Hi, I am Hinamori Amu." I stuck out a hand for her to shake as she got up. "Hi... I am Mashiro Rima." she said as she grabbed my hand. "Don't tell any one you saw my gag comics... Not really anyone knows I like comedy." she said. "Oh, okay." I replied with a smile we looked at our schedules and apparently we have the first class together "So, we have math first?" I said "Yeah. I hate math..." I heard her say. as we approached the school she said "Oh look, Its Utau!" she said calling out, The girl Utau walked over to us. She had two blonde long pigtails. "Who is this?" She said. "Hi, I am Hinamori Amu." I said with a smile on my face. "Oh, Hi, I am Hoshina Utau." as we walked in the school Rima suddenly spoke "So, what class do you have first Utau?" "Oh... I have Math." She said with a face that looked like she hated math. "Same with us." I said "Oh cool!" Utau said, This time she actually looked happy.

As we walked in the hallway I saw girls surrounding this guy with blue hair. "Who is that?" I asked "Oh, he is my dumb playboy step-brother Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Utau said. I looked at the guy and he saw me and smirked, I shot a glare at him and looked away. When we walked inside the class the teacher told me to wait outside the door. So I did, everyone was in the class and I soon heard the teacher speak. "Hey guys, today we have a new student in the class... now what was her name." He said as he looked for something but then fell. "J-just come in..." he said while trying to get up. I walked in the class and didn't know what to say. "Sup, My name is Hinamori Amu." I blurted out, showing my cool and spicy character. "Please take a seat next to Mashiro-san, Himamori Amu" the teacher said "Its Hinamori" I replied walking to a empty seat besides Rima, and on the other side I looked up and saw that Tsukiyomi kid.

"Yo" he said when I was looking at him. I rolled my eyes and looked at Rima.

 **-Time Skip to next class because I was way too lazy to write that class xD-**

I Looked at my schedule and said "Looks like I have Dance next..." "Same with me" Rima and Utau said in unison. as we walked to Dance class everyone was standing talking to there friend. "Ok everyone! As you see, we have a new student named Hinamori Amu!" I waved and continued my conversation. I heard someone poke my back and I turned around to see Tsukiyomi there. "What do you want" I said bluntly "Gosh, I just came to say hello" He said with a smirk on his face "Ok class. Today we will be dancing to songs in groups of two" The teacher said. Tsukiyomi saw me turn away and kept poking me. "Ok, time for me to choose partners!" the teacher said as Tsukiyomi was still poking me. "STOP POKING ME!" I yelled at him. "Ok... since you and Tsukiyomi are talking so much, you will be partners!" the teacher said pointing at me and Tsukiyomi. Soon after she said that, all I heard were angry fan girls.

"NOT FAIR SENSAI!"

"NOO! IKUTO-KUN WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME"

"HAHAHA! IKUTO-KOI WAS GOING TO BE WITH ME!"

I heard a familiar voice said that last one... I turned around to see Saaya staring at me... I haven't seen her since 6th grade. "Wow, long time no see... Saaya..." I said staring at her. "HAHA! Hinamori, Hello! Please ask to trade partners so I Saaya-sama can be with him!" She said with a annoying laugh. I flicked her face and walked away.

 **-Bell rings-**

"Time for your next class!" the teacher said a she walked out of the class.

-Time skip to lunch.-

 **Ikuto's P.O.V**

It was lunch time now, As I got my food I saw thousands of fan girls come near me, they were all flashing panties and shoving their boobs in my face. "Nice ladys, Nice, now excuse me I need to go eat somewhere" I said looking around to try to find a place to eat. I spotted that Amu girl at a table eating with Utau and Rima, There was a empty seat next to her. I smirked and walked over and sat next to her. "Hey, _Amu_ " I whispered in her ear. "Gah! Tsukiyomi why are you here?!" She asked me. "Oh, I just wanted to see my Dance partner" I said smirking. _This girl was interesting... and I will make her like me._ I saw Utau and Rima staring at us and then I heard Rima say "Hey Utau, Do you ship Amuto right now?" _Amuto... What is that?_ I asked myself in deep thought. I saw Saaya come next to me and start singing in her terrible voice that brought me out of my chain of thought, she flashed her panties, and Amu saw too, I could tell that she was disgusted "Saaya, Please... it's cool, but I am trying to eat here..." This was the first time I was bothered by something like this, I could tell Utau, Rima, and Amu were surprised, I saw Saaya's eyes water up and she said "W-What... Why don't you come sit with _I Saaya-sama" This girl is annoying..._ I thought in my mind, and then I said "I am perfectly comfortable next to these ladies here, now if you want me to be happy, please leave me alone for right now." I said with a smirk and as she walked away I whispered into Amu's ear "know... what were we talking about _Amu_ " I said her name seductively and she blushed, "S-so... whose house are we going over to work on the project." She said blushing and stuttering. "Let's go to your house _Amu-koi_ " I said. Utau and Rima where watching in amusment. "Don't call me Amu-k-koi... we aren't even d-dating" she was stuttering bad, and it looked cute on her. "Yet...we aren't dating Yet" she blushed a darker shade of pink and said "Like I would ever date you pervert!" She said... there is her cool and spicy character I heard about. "Now I need to go, you can come home with me after school I-I guess..." She said blushing and stuttering. as she got up she tripped on her bag and then I jumped out of my seat and caught her. I looked into her golden, honey eyes... and she stared back into mine. As she got back to reality a few seconds later she said "T-thanks.." She was blushing a crimson red. She jumped up got her bag and left...

 **After school!**

 **Amu's P.O.V**

As I was walking out of the doors I paused and looked up at the clouds "Yo." I heard a deep voice behind me say. I turned around and jumped. "T-Tsukiyomi?" I said blushing a shade of pink. "Yo, lets go to your house." "O-okay... my house is this way" I said walking out the school gates and turning, I was still blushing. As we walked to my house it was really quiet. After a few minutes we approached the house "So, this is your house?" He said looking at the mansion. "Yeah." I replied to him I opened the door and saw My mom. "Hey mom," I said "Oh Hey Amu...WAIT! Who is the boy?" She said like she was begging to know. "Um, he is my dance partner, we have a dance assignment already. "Oh, Hi!" My mom said turning to him "Hello mam' my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto" He said Holding out his hand to shake hers. "Hi I am Amu's Mom, I can make some food. you guys can go in to the extra room, it is empty so there is room to dance in there." She said Shaking his hand. He unlocked hands and I took him to the extra room. I got some speakers and my IPod. "So, what song are we going to sing." I said. He took my IPod out of my hand and looked at something. "Jupitar Rising- Electropop" He said looking at the IPod "O-okay.." I said, I saw my face heat up, I put the IPod in the speakers and got ready to put on the song "So, are you going to dance on the boy parts and I dance on the girl parts?" I asked "yeah I guess. We can make up moves and then memorize them." He replied I turned on the song and we got ready to dance.

 **AUTHOR'S P.O.V!**

 ** _Who was dancing at which part._**

Ikuto's Dancing

 **Amu's Dancing**

Hey girl, what's your name?  
L-u-v, I see your game  
It's okay, I do it too  
Make me wanna play with you

 **Here boy, sign the line**  
 **Fools like you don't waste my time**  
 **I ain't game to play with you**  
 **Are you gonna follow through?**

Step inside, we'll take a ride  
Bonnie, Clyde, you and I  
We can do this, do or die  
Why don't we just take a drive?

 **Sounds gangster, I'm game sir**  
 **We'll play the damn prankster**  
 **Using up this bar we play**  
 **Then we make our getaway**

At parts when Ikuto didn't dance he watched Amu, Frozen in his last position he looked at her, she was dancing her heart out.

Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

 **I may be your sweet spot**  
 **Take me to your candy shop**

Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

 **Feeling like it's getting hot**  
 **Come on baby, what you got?**

Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

 **I may be your sweet spot**  
 **Take me to your candy shop**

Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

 **Feeling like it's getting hot**  
 **Come on baby, what you got?**

Damn girl we're moving fast  
It's a movie, who's the cast?  
I can be your leading role  
Won't you let me take control?

 **Like Juliet I'm femme fatal**  
 **Take your pick, I'll play them all**  
 **Each one to satisfy depending on the type of guy**

I'm just a nervous type  
Put me in the spotlight  
I can talk this all night long  
Only if we take it home

 **Ohhh, that is not what I'm about**  
 **Men without backing out**  
 **That is how I strategize**  
 **So hold your breath for this surprise**

Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

 **I may be your sweet spot**  
 **Take me to your candy shop**

Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

 **Feeling like it's getting hot**  
 **Come on baby, what you got?**

Electro-e-ectro-p-pop  
Frict-ict-ict-iction is hot

 **I may be your sweet spot**  
 **Take me to your candy shop**

Electro-e- o- e-e-ectropop  
Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot

 **Feeling like it's getting hot**  
 **Come on baby, what you got?**

 **Don't want to spend this night alone**  
 **'Cause your just what I need**  
 **I'll lock your digits on my phone**  
 **For as much as I tease**  
 **I know this affection may be temporary**  
 **for night-like behavior, it is necesary**  
 **But for tonight, yes we're doing it right**  
 **But you got my number if you like what you like**

 **oohhhh-ohhhh- oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **ooohhh-ohhhh oh**  
 **mmhmmmmm**

Amu also would watch Ikuto, just like he watched her, they were both dancing there hearts out, they were both having fun.

Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

 **I may be your sweet spot**  
 **Take me to your candy shop**

Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

 **Feeling like it's getting hot**  
 **Come on baby, what you got?**

Electro-e-ectro-p-pop  
Frict-ict-ict-iction is hot

 **I may be your sweet spot**  
 **Take me to your candy shop**

Electro-e-e-ectropop  
Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot

 **Feeling like it's getting hot**  
 **Come on baby, what you got?**

 **(Electropop hot**  
 **Funk addiction when I can't stop)**

 **Ohhh**  
 **Oh-oh-oh**  
 **Oh-oh-ohhh**

 **(Electropop hot**  
 **Funk addiction when I can't stop)**

 **(Electropop hot**  
 **Funk addiction when I can't stop)**  
y-yeah y-eah

At the end of the song, both of them went down stairs to take a break, Amu wrote down all her moves and Ikuto wrote down all of his, they were out of breath but they also had fun, Amu had sweat dripping down her face, Ikuto grabbed a napkin and wiped it off. He chuckled at her confused face and said "Hey, I think It is time I go home today." "Oh, Okay, Bye Tsuki-" She started "Ikuto" He said in the middle of her sentence "What?" She said "Call me Ikuto, I know Tsukiyomi is my name too, but, Ikuto sounds better." He finished "O-Oh" Amu said stuttering and blushing. "O-Okay well... bye I-Ikuto." He grinned and walked out of the door, Amu went upstairs and lied down on her bed.

 _Today was my first day of school... in this school... I don't know what to thank of Ikuto, Are we friends? Do I still hate him? I don't know..._ She thought as she dozed off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Including a life...  
** **(A friend of mine named TheFiveKitKats said that in her fan fic)**

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, I recently got my first favorite, This may not be a big deal but, I would like to say thanks to that person! her Pen Name is tausha . karren . 3 (No spaces, it wouldn't work if I didn't put them) She doesn't write Fan fictions, but she has a good taste in what to read, I have read of her favorite books too, they are pretty good. I encourage everyone that is reading this to keep reading not only my fan fictions and books, but others too. I do not do this to get more fans become like a popular fan fiction writer, if there is such thing O.O I am doing it because I love writing! If you love writing too, then I encourage you to write books and fan fictions! Everyone can be good at writing! Anyway, onto the fan fiction!**

 **Chapter Two- Something's bothering her...**

 **Amu's P.O.V (Continued)**

I woke up the next morning with the memories of yesterday pouring back into my head, I remembered how Ikuto put all of his feelings into his dancing and his moves felt like they ment it, like he was talking to some girl that he liked, even though... that isn't possible, he is a playboy, he doesn't _REALLY_ love anyone, he just uses them and breaks there hearts weeks later. For a second I felt bad for those girls, but then I remembered.. they are just sluts, so they should have been expecting it. _I can't imagin-_ I started to think but then lost track of what I was thinking from my mom yelling downstairs "HONEY! TIME TO GET TO SCHOOL!" "I AM COMING MOM!" As I ran downstairs I knew I was almost late, so I went by the table, grabbed my toast and shoved It in my mouth, I waved and ran out the door with toast hanging out. As I got to the school I noticed Ikuto with all these girls near him, He saw me, I looked at him and our eyes met, he put a smirk on his face and I quickly looked away and walked into the school, in the back ground I saw Rima and Utau running up to me. "Hey!" They shouted in a unison. I looked behind me and waved. I saw that they were sweating, maybe they ran all the way here. I heard the bell and dashed towards class. I saw Ikuto run past me going to the same class I was going to the same class I was going to. _Is he trying to race me or something?_ I thought. Even though a part of me knew he wasn't I turned it into a race. I quickly dashed next to him and winked to him and heard him mumble "Oh... that is how it is." I could picture Rima and Utau behind us wondering what was going on. Ikuto quickly shot pass me as we were racing. I quickly grabbed a banana peel out of the trash can and went ahead of him and dropped it to make him slip. "Oops" I said sticking my tongue out at him quickly ran past him. I got in the class as I was sweating a few minutes later I saw him walk in the class with a banana peel in his hand, He walked and sat next to me and put the peel on my head. I blushed and he laughed in his deep voice. I got the peel and slapped him with it and then I giggled and threw the peel in the trash. as I walked back to my desk I saw him put out his shoe "Ah I see... Trying to trip me" I said I jumped over his foot and at in my seat And then saw Saaya appear and bend down, unlucky for me, all I got was a face full of butt and panties. I hated it, hated it so much that I got up while whispering in my colorful language and walked away, I saw Ikuto look at me and then I heard him shoo Saaya away, probably knowing I wouldn't come back till she was gone. I walked back to my seat as class started.

 **Saaya's P.O.V**

 _I can't believe he shooed me away... he never does that, he always likes it when I talk to him._ I knew he was ignoring me because of _HER,_ What was so good about her? I had the looks and the smarts, I was the perfect package, yet he was throwing me away... for HER! I can't believe it... She will pay... Just wait. I looked over and saw Tadase, the other man I was madly in love with, If she took Ikuto... At least I would have my Prince, the guy that cares about me as a person, not me as my looks, Tadase cared about my insides, and Ikuto cared about my Outsides, I thought about this instead of listening to the teacher.

 **Ikuto's P.O.V**

I can't believe that I actually shooed her away, for Amu. She is changing me, and I don't know if it is for the better, she was so fun to tease, but she has this thing, that makes her different. Today After school we would practice the song, I remembered yesterday, how she put her heart and soul into dancing, She looked so alive, I saw a sparkle in her eyes, I looked over and sneaked glances at her. I saw her eyes, they had the twinkle, but it was stronger when dancing, I wonder if mine did the same... _What am I thinking about... I need to stop thinking about her, it is impossible for me to like anyone, after what happened..._ I was walking to dance class and I saw Utau, Rima and Amu walking past me, I sped up and grabbed Amu's arm, Utau and Rima didn't notice she disappeared from their side, surprisingly. "What do you want" She snapped at me, "I only wanted to walk with you _Amu"_ I said her name seductively. She blushed and walked ahead of me, I ran and caught up, in class we learned that we could practice, we were all put into extra rooms, thankfully Amu brought her IPod and Put on the song, we got in position for the song to start.

* * *

 **Still Ikuto's P.O.V**

 ** _(Who was dancing at which part._**

Ikuto's Dancing

 **Amu's Dancing)**

Hey girl, what's your name?  
L-u-v, I see your game  
It's okay, I do it too  
Make me wanna play with you

 **Here boy, sign the line**  
 **Fools like you don't waste my time**  
 **I ain't game to play with you**  
 **Are you gonna follow through?**

Step inside, we'll take a ride  
Bonnie, Clyde, you and I  
We can do this, do or die  
Why don't we just take a drive?

I looked in her eyes and saw them twinkle,  
brighter than in class. she saw my gaze and  
she looked back and smiled, not stopping her  
dancing. She truly put all of her heart  
and soul into it.

 **Sounds gangster, I'm game sir**  
 **We'll play the damn prankster**  
 **Using up this bar we play**  
 **Then we make our getaway**

Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

 **I may be your sweet spot**  
 **Take me to your candy shop**

Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

 **Feeling like it's getting hot**  
 **Come on baby, what you got?**

Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

 **I may be your sweet spot**  
 **Take me to your candy shop**

Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

 **Feeling like it's getting hot**  
 **Come on baby, what you got?**

Damn girl we're moving fast  
It's a movie, who's the cast?  
I can be your leading role  
Won't you let me take control?

 **Like Juliet I'm femme fatal**  
 **Take your pick, I'll play them all**  
 **Each one to satisfy depending on the type of guy**

I'm just a nervous type  
Put me in the spotlight  
I can talk this all night long  
Only if we take it home

 **Ohhh, that is not what I'm about**  
 **Men without backing out**  
 **That is how I strategize**  
 **So hold your breath for this surprise**

Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

 **I may be your sweet spot**  
 **Take me to your candy shop**

Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

 **Feeling like it's getting hot**  
 **Come on baby, what you got?**

Electro-e-ectro-p-pop  
Frict-ict-ict-iction is hot

 **I may be your sweet spot**  
 **Take me to your candy shop**

Electro-e- o- e-e-ectropop  
Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot

 **Feeling like it's getting hot**  
 **Come on baby, what you got?**

 **Don't want to spend this night alone**  
 **'Cause your just what I need**  
 **I'll lock your digits on my phone**  
 **For as much as I tease**  
 **I know this affection may be temporary**  
 **for night-like behavior, it is necesary**  
 **But for tonight, yes we're doing it right**  
 **But you got my number if you like what you like**

 **oohhhh-ohhhh- oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **ooohhh-ohhhh oh**  
 **mmhmmmmm**

Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

 **I may be your sweet spot**  
 **Take me to your candy shop**

Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

 **Feeling like it's getting hot**  
 **Come on baby, what you got?**

Electro-e-ectro-p-pop  
Frict-ict-ict-iction is hot

 **I may be your sweet spot**  
 **Take me to your candy shop**

Electro-e-e-ectropop  
Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot

 **Feeling like it's getting hot**  
 **Come on baby, what you got?**

 **(Electropop hot**  
 **Funk addiction when I can't stop)**

 **Ohhh**  
 **Oh-oh-oh**  
 **Oh-oh-ohhh**

 **(Electropop hot**  
 **Funk addiction when I can't stop)**

 **(Electropop hot**  
 **Funk addiction when I can't stop)**  
y-yeah y-eah  


* * *

 **Lunch!**

 **Ikuto's P.O.V (Still xD)**

After Dance class Me and Amu were walking to lunch together until girls started swarming me, she sighed and walked away, for once, I wished I never had these girls, so I could have a a normal relationship with some one. I pushed them off and ran to the lunch room, I felt bad for pushing Amu aside I quickly got my lunch and scanned the room for her. I found her. As I walked over to her, I saw Kukai sit down "Who the hell are you?" Amu said like she was annoyed "My name is Souma Kukai! I am a good friend of Ikuto's" I heard Kukai reply "That's just great, another person with fan girls that annoy me." Amu muttered. "Oh, I don't have as as much fan girls as him, If I did I would be annoyed, I am not a playboy like him, and don't worry, I know how you feel... Sometimes I get annoyed by all the fan girls, I mean, Ikuto is like, my bro and everything but sometimes it annoys me. Oh and By the way, Ikuto come sit down, I know your listening." when I heard the last part I came and sat down, It seemed like Amu didn't know I was listening, Saaya came up to me yet again and tried showing her cleavage, it annoyed me, sometimes I just wished I didn't have fan girls... but I never thought like this until I met Amu. She is changing me... A lot. I don't know if it is good though, After lunch I went to my next class, It was boring, same with the next two that came. No one I knew was in my classes. After my classes I saw Amu walking out of the school, I quickly ran up to her and said "Hey _Amu_ " But, I whispered her name, I saw that blush come up, yet again, I caught her trying to speed away from me, but I grabbed the sleeve of her long sleeved shirt, and she fell. I pulled her up and stared into her Golden honey eyes, they were beautifu- wait... no, that's wrong, she is just my dance partner, nothing less and nothing more. I stopped staring and pulled her up, and we continued walking to her house in a comfortable silence.

Walking into the house we went back into the room we practiced in. Before we started dancing we talked for a while, we talked about things like, our siblings and how they acted when they were younger, and other topics like that. then she suddenly said "How do you deal with all those girls stalking you...? Doesn't it get annoying?" "Well... yeah, it does sometimes. but not all the times, sometimes I am perfectly fine with it. It just depends on my mood, Well anyway, we should start practicing." I replied "Yeah, we should." She put her IPod in the speakers and we got in position, It was fun sometimes around her house. But I can't get attached, It isn't good for me, expecially after what happened last time...

I danced with my heart and soul, as she did the same, but this time was different, sometimes we tripped and fell, it was different, once we fell on each other and it got really awkward, that dance was hard to perfect. As I remembered It was about time I leave I said "Hey, I think it's time I go, I have been here for a while, So, are we not going to practice tomorrow since it is the weekend?" "No, we won't but I was going somewhere with Rima and Utau tomorrow and she said that you and Kukai were invited." She replied "Oh yeah, Ok, well see you then, Amu." I said back "Bye..." She said with what looked like a forced smile, I wonder what was wrong, well... it was her personal maters, I don't want to invade her privacy.


End file.
